gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Quartus
Quartus was created in a workshop in a place called the Labyrinth, in Greece. He is an automaton, created by Tertius, and inventor. Of course, Tertius died when Quartus was created. That's because Tertius was created by Secundus, who was created by Primitus, who was created by Daedalus. History Note: Part of this history is true, but becomes made up. Daedalus was a brilliant inventor who lived in ancient Greece. His mother was Athena. He was employed by King Minos of Crete. He built Minos the Labyrinth, and placed Minos' half son, the Minotaur, within it. He later helped Minos' daughter, Ariadne, help a young here named Theseus defeat the Minotaur. As punishment, Daedalus was locked in the Labyrinth with his son, Icarus. Over the years, Daedalus made two sets of bronze wings. When it was time, he and Icarus put on the wings and flew away from Crete. Unfortunately, the wax holding Icarus' wings together melted. Icarus plummeted to the sea. Overcome with grief, Daedalus landed, and was captured by Minos once again, but now as a citizen. After many years, Daedalus' sister sent her son Perdix to become his apprentice. Perdix had a good spirit, but, was a bit full of himself. One day, Perdix brought his uncle designs for a human automaton. He also told his uncle that King Minos had said he was as smart as his uncle! Daedalus pulled a automatonic beetle from his pocket and threw it. Perdix went to catch it, but fell off the balcony of the workshop, and into the sea. Then, his mother appeared and spoke to him. She gave him the Murderer's Brand. Finally, he escaped Minos, and began working for another king named Cocalus. Finally though, Minos caught up with him once again. This time, Aelia, Cocalus' daughter, came to save Daedalus. She drew Minos a bath, and used magic beads to absorb and destroy him. Daedalus then plunged back into the Labyrinth, as his new home. In the Labyrinth, Daedalus grew old. Finally, he built himself a new body. He named this new body Primitus, or, The First, in Latin. He placed his soul in this body, and continued to do so with all the other bodies. He survived many years with this body, until finally, it grew old. Once again, he went to work. He made a second body, Secundus, or, The Second, in Latin. This body again survived many years, more than the first. It, though, grew old too. For the third time, Daedalus began working on another body. It was named Tertius, or, The Third, in Latin. This body lasted longer than the other two, but got damaged in battle in Greece. So, now his fourth time, he built another body. He named it Quartus, or, The Fourth, in Latin. This was built about seven years ago. Daedalus, or Quartus, knew the Labyrinth was growing, but never knew how far. He decided to go exploring one day. He was walking for several hours, until he found a large stone wall. He saw his mark, a Delta, on the wall. When he touched it, the wall slid aside. He stepped into a jail cell. Sitting inside the jail cell were two men. The man was amazed from where Quartus had come. "How did you do that, mate?" the smaller one asked. "I... uh... stumbled upon it by accident," Quartus replied. The larger one smirked. "Well then, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, pirate lord of the Caribbean Sea!" the man, Jack Sparrow. The smaller man looked up at Quartus and said, "And I'm William!" Quartus thought it would be proper to introduce himself and said, "I am Dae... Quartus. I hail from the Mediterranean Sea." "Oh, so your from Capitaine Chevalle's territory, are you?" asked Sparrow. He could obviously see Quartus' dumbfounded look, and just shook his head. "Right then. It's time to make our sortie... as in exit... as in... NOW!" Sparrow kicked the cell door which broke down. "Works every time. Now..." Sparrow began. Then, a large explosion echoed from outside. "That's not thunder, mate. If I were you, I'd fetch my personal effects and get out of range of those cannons," Sparrow said. He ran out the jail door, and Quartus and William followed. Outside, Sparrow was gone. Quartus looked around. All he saw was a bunch of trashed buildings, a warehouse, and a dock. At the dock, there was a small ship. William and Quartus ran into the warehouse. Within, a new man drew a sword and pointed it at them. "Do as I say, or I'll run you through! Hmm, unarmed. Wait... your Jack's friend. My apologies. Can't be too cautious. I am Will Turner," said the man, Will Turner. Turner taught them a crash course on sword-fighting, which lasted about five minutes. Finally, two zombie-like creatures barged in from the door they'd entered. Turner fought them and ran outside. William ran out the other door. Quartus squinted. He pulled out a small ball of string, Ariadne's String, aimed it at an empty fireplace, and said, "Find me." He approached the fireplace, and within was a glowing blue Delta. Quartus hit it, just as the front of the warehouse exploded. "SINK HER! NOW!" echoed through the air. A skeletal ship began firing on the small ship they'd seen at port a moment before. Then the ship aimed at the warehouse. Quartus looked to the fireplace, which now had a hole big enough for a human in it. He plunged into the Labyrinth. After about half an hour of searching, he found another exit. It came out into a gypsy camp. When he looked behind him, he saw a rock wall. He tried to leave the camp, but a gypsy caught him. "Where do you think you are going, strange man? Beyond our camp is the Fort Charles. Anyone who is not registered at the front gate is shot," said the gypsy. "I'm... lost," Quartus replied. The gypsy replied, "Why dear, are you fine? We are on Port Royal!" Quartus left the gypsy camp. As he approached the entrance gate, which he had bipassed, two men dressed in red uniforms approached him. "Visitors pass?" the larger one asked. Quartus got an idea. He tapped his wrist, and his skin turned transparent. The navy soldiers saw the gears and wires whirring, and screamed. They ran like girls all the way to the fort. Quartus laughed and tapped his wrist again. His skin became visible. He walked into the town, and bought himself a cutlass. He walked around for a while, until six soldiers surrounded Quartus. "There 'e is! 'E ain't 'uman, I'm tellin' you!" yelled a soldier that he had scared earlier. Quartus drew his cutlass, and slew them all without breaking a sweat. He then went down to the shipwright, and attempted to buy a ship. "No ships for sail," said the shipwright brusquely. Quartus left the shipwright. He wondered the beaches for a while, until a man in a striped tank top, black pants, and no shoes approached him from the water. Literally, he came out of the currents. "Poseidon, I presume?" Quartus asked curtly. Poseidon smiled and said, "Don't sound so pleased, Daedalus. I come with help. Since I am such a generous man, I will grant you a ship." Poseidon snapped his fingers, and a small light sloop appeared in the water. "Her name's the Sea Chariot," Poseidon told him, "use it well." Before Quartus could thank him, Poseidon stepped into the surf and turned into water. Quartus climbed aboard his ship and sailed to Tortuga. There, he met Jack Sparrow once again, and began helping him with his quest to save his ship. Today, Quartus' home is below ground, within the Labyrinth. His workshop is also within the Labyrinth. He surfaces from time to time, but at random. Stats Notoriety: 4 Cannon: 2 Sailing: 2 Sword: 3 Gun: 3 Fishing: 1 Potions: 1 Category:Pirates Category:Non-Pirates Category:POTCO